


Carry On My Wayward Dong

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dom Misha, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Wincest, PWP within porn with plot, Porn Star Jared, Porn producer Crowley, Porn star Jensen, Porn star Misha, Porn star Richard Speight Jr., Porn version of Supernatural, Pornception!l, Secret Marriage, Sub Dean, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Switch Dean, Switch Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much like The French Mistake, Dean and Sam find themselves as actors in an alternate reality. But this time their alter egos, Jared and Jensen, are stars in a series of Supernatural porn parodies. They race against the clock to avoid a Wincest scene but learn valuable lessons about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Dong

"We're on a set again, idiot," Dean snarled at his brother. "Fake me and fake you gotta figure out how to reverse this spell. Come on, let's go find our bodyguard and get a ride back to 'Alpacaland'." At least this time he knew what their names were and that they could play along.

"Um...Dean? This isn't like before. Everybody is walking around in robes and that guy who looks like Kevin is...well it looks like..."

"He's a fluffer. Dude! We're on a porn set!" Dean smiles big and takes a better look around. It fades as quickly as it came. No girls. "We're on a gay porn set."

Sam gulped. "Do you think we're actors or are we supposed to 'fluff'?"

Before Dean could answer they were approached by their supposedly dead demon friend, Meg. She had a headset and a tablet. "You guys don't scene together for at least a couple days. Jared, you're supposed to be on location to do the hot tub scene with Rich." She tapped her headset. "Get me a PA to drive Moose to the Canyon Drive set." 

"Sorry. Got my dates mixed up," Sam tried to fake an excuse. 

"And now I understand why Crowley calls you Moose. Jen, here," she thrust the tablet over.

"Memorize your four lines of dialogue and get into makeup. I'll see if your co-star is ready."

When she left Sam panicked. "Gabriel? If he's behind this..."

Dean laughed. "He's gonna be behind you."

"Yeah? And who's gonna be behind you?"

Dean froze. He looked at the tablet to find he'd be exchanging lines as Dean, with Castiel. Sure, in this universe Cas was played by some guy named Misha but he was going to be naked with him. He scrolled through to see what his scene entailed. "Oh fuck."

"What?" Sam peered over Dean's shoulder to look. "Whoa! No! No way!"

"That must be what Meg was talking about. We gotta find a way out before the 'Wincest' scene."

A PA who looked like Samandriel timidly asked for Jared/Sam's attention. He was to drive him over to his scene with whomever Rich was. Sam took a few deep breaths and left Dean to his own cinematic fate.

Dean made his way to wardrobe. The layout was similar to one of the sets they'd worked on the last time they went reality surfing. He took the garment bag he was given and stepped behind the cutain. As he undressed he started to notice a few differences in himself. His skin was completely smooth, like laser hair removal smooth. He stepped out of his jeans and boxers. Everywhere was smooth. He cupped a hand over his junk. Not bad. 

Time to see what skimpy little Speedo number he'd get peeled out of. He unzipped the bag. Lederhosen? But black leather...Oh for Chuck's sake! He'd seen enough porn to know where this was going. He's a submissive in his scene. A sub in gay porn. He was NOT going to be pitching in this universe. But it's fake him. His mind in Jensen's body. This guy was a pro. Probably had no gag reflex and took cock like a champ. 

Just to be sure, he Googled himself. Jensen and Jared had been in over fifty supernatural themed adult films. Okay, so he wasn't a wide-eyed Kansas boy looking for a quick payday. He put on his costume and went to the makeup area. 

Makeup sucked. He remembered how much he hated the feel of it on his skin, the scrubbing in the shower after to unclog his pores. But if it was a Gabriel situation he had to play his part to get out. He was older and more rational.

He memorized the scene in the time it took him to get made up. He didn't know if Jensen had a photographic memory as well but if he was an actor he had to have some skills besides bottoming. He'd mentally prepared himself for seeing fake Cas, but the sight of Misha Collins in a leather Dom get up went straight to his dick. 

"Hey, Jen!" Misha gave him a wide smile and came over for a quick embrace. He also gave him a peck on the lips. "My favorite co-star! Hey, we're only shooting the dungeon scene today so you wanna grab some dinner after this? Rich said he took Jared to this great steakhouse a couple nights ago." Misha dropped his arm low on Dean's waist and whispered low into his ear, "I'm glad they're trying to work it out. I hate it when they fight."

"Um...yeah, me too," he replied. So in this reality Jared is gay and dating his co-star Rich. What if he was with Misha? "At least we don't have to worry about that." He smiled at ambiguous statement. He hoped Misha would confirm or deny it in the next sentence.

"Appearances, love," he shushed him and squeezed his ass. "Crowley's head would explode if he found out you ran off and married me. Him thinking he has a snowball's chance with you is what keeps us in leather and lube."

Dean smiled and tried to keep his own head from exploding. Fake him married fake Cas. They get paid to fuck each other and then go home and do it for fun. He didn't know how porn actor marriages worked but he for sure wouldn't want to see his husband banging another person. How did Misha feel seeing him with Jared? Oh fuck. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about any of it.

  
***

  
Sam looked over his script on the ride to the set, which was one of Crowley's rental properties. He got paid to rent it from himself. Sneaky bastard. He tried to keep conversation with his driver to a minimum. He wasn't sure what kind of guy Jared Pada-something was in this reality. At least in his scene with Richard he was topping. He was already faring better than Dean today.

He was escorted to one of the bedrooms to change into swimwear that barely covered his junk, his very smooth and hairless junk. He was far from a prude. He watched porn just like the next guy. He just didn't get into anything besides vanilla sex and a little girl on girl action. Dean watched EVERYTHING. Tentacles, animation, girls, guys...he probably could write and direct porn.  
He looked himself over before a knock on the door startled him. Probably makeup. He was wrong.

"Can I come in?"

Gabriel. Of course it was fucking Gabriel. "Yeah," Sam answered tersely.

"Jar, babe, I know we still have a lot to work out but let's just get through today."

Sam was confused. Babe? Jar? Not Sammich or Samsquatch or Samshine. This wasn't Gabriel. "Rich?"

The other man looked like he was near tears. "You didn't call me 'Dick'." He crossed the room and threw his arms around Sam's waist, burying his head in his chest. Sam hugged back. Jared might be an asshole but he wasn't. When Rich tilted up for a kiss he responded as well. He was surprised how natural that felt. Maybe Jared wasn't such a bad guy. And Rich seemed like a good guy. He wouldn't ruin whatever they had by his temporary presence.

"I'm glad I saw you first. Crowley would probably sue my ass if I pushed production back another day because I tripped and fell into some feelings." He kissed Sam again.

"See you in twenty, JarPad." 

Always with the nicknames. He Googled himself and Rich. Richard Speight Jr. He'd done porn across the board but was retiring soon. Maybe that's what they were fighting about. Rich probably wanted Jared to come with him, maybe go legit or something. He'd probably find out more in makeup. He knew from his last rodeo that the artists were like their therapists. Everything came out in the chair.

Or maybe that was just in that other reality. He spent five minutes getting bags under his eyes covered with waterproof makeup and was sent out to the hot tub. Rich was already there on his mark so they could test the lighting. Sam was shuffled into place and a couple adjustments were made. Sam knew he didn't have to act as well as they expected on the legit Supernatural set. It was porn. Bad acting was half the fun. 

But he had to have sex with a stranger, a male stranger. It wasn't a waitress or a librarian or police officer he met on a job. It was Jared's body with someone he loved and trusted. He was supposed to bring this man to screaming pleasure in front of a whole crew of people. And he didn't want to spend all day doing it because he had to find his way back.  
"Action!" He heard.

  
***

  
Dean was really getting into his role. He'd had rough sex before, a little bondage here and there, but nothing like what Misha was doing to him. Despite having his wrists bound tight behind him with nylon rope and a spreader bar between his legs, it was the freest he'd ever felt. He let himself go to Misha's commands and directions.

By the time Misha pulled him up on his knees by his hair, his ass was red with handprints. He'd counted them out and jumped at every stinging blow that landed on his cheeks. He was near tears from the sheer pleasure of that one act. 

Misha stood before him, looking down. He kept a hand clamped into Dean's hair and used the other to guide his thick cock to tease Dean's mouth. So help him his mouth was watering for it. He flicked his tongue out to get a taste. Then without warning Mish thrust forward all the way to the back of his throat. 

Dean just stared up at him as he was face-fucked. He was vaguely aware of the crew in the room and the exhibitionism was half the thrill. He was Misha's fucktoy. His lips were stretched around a girthy dick and he took it. All of it. He would have gladly let the main paint his face with cum, too.

The script didn't call for that. He knew what the big finish was. He was eager for it to happen. With a loud, wet noise Misha popped out of his mouth. He grabbed his neck and pushed his face down to the floor. He heard the condom wrapper tear. This was is.  
Misha thumbed over the butt plug he'd left inside Dean earlier in the scene. He had already fingered him open and wanted to be able to go straight from his mouth to pounding hard into his ass. He pulled the plug out and poured a generous a mouth of lube into the slightly gaping hole. He lined up and thrust hard to bottom out. 

Dean struggled to not make a sound. He wanted to moan, scream. As a submissive he'd been instructed not to. He remained silent even as Misha jackhammered his prostate. His vision was blurry and his dick was so hard and sensitive that it hurt. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to touch it until Misha pulled out.

It seemed like an hour passed before Misha undid his restraints. He pulled out and rolled Dean to his back. He stayed between those spread legs, removed the condom, and beat off furiously. He told Dean in his low, husky voice to touch himself. In no time Dean's chest and stomach was covered in pools and stripes of their hot semen. Misha ran a finger through it and made Dean suck it off. 

When "cut" was yelled, the Kevin lookalike took a warm, damp towel to him and handed him a bottle of water. Another fluffer slash PA brought their robes. Dean accepted the hand up from his co-star but found himself on rubbery legs.

"You okay, Jen?" Misha asked.

"Yeah, great." Did this guy always ask after they filmed?

"Let's go grab a shower and get you some juice."

"Okay." 

In the shower Misha was tender with him, loving. He even toweled him off before going to get him some OJ. He laid down on the couch with Misha behind him, holding him.

"I don't think enough people in our industry do this, or think to do this. Just because it's in front of a camera doesn't make the scene any less real. Our bodies still respond like they would if we were fooling around at home." Misha kissed his temple. "I think aftercare is the best part. I get to reward you for doing so well."

Dean felt calm and peaceful. Misha was an excellent partner, something he truly wished for in his reality. He couldn't see Cas spanking him like that but he could imagine cuddling with him afterward. "Mish? Thank you."

"For what, Jen?"

"For being you, being so thoughtful."

Misha hugged him a little tighter. "You know, I never thought I'd portray a Dom. When they told me my partner would be you in this series I did all the research I could. I wanted to treat you right."

"I'm glad you did. I can't see me trusting anyone else to be submissive to."

"Good. Because there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Dean suspected the next line would be about trying that stuff in theory personal life. Well, his and Jensen's.

"I want to quit."

"What?" Not what Dean was thinking at all.

"Rich is done after this one. He wants to start up his own production company. We can't play Cas, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel forever. We're all vets. We could pool our resources and join him. Maybe do some writing and directing."

"That's what they've been fighting about," Dean mused aloud.

"Jared is loyal to a fault. He thinks of you as brothers. If you walk too then he's free to move on without the guilt. He thinks he has to choose between you and Rich."

"I've made him choose me and our job over love before. It was a dick move and I won't do it again," Dean said thinking of his real brother Sam. 

"I know, Jen. Just...the hard part is getting away from Crowley. That man is well known for his contracts. It's like selling your soul to work for him."

"Believe me, I know. I know."

  
***

  
Sam had trouble staying professional with Rich. He was seeing a vulnerable guy pretend to be the cocky Gabriel he knew. It messed with his head. And speaking of head...he had to think of a million other things to keep from coming down Rich's throat. He sat on the edge of the hot tub with a hand gripped in the lush brunette hair.

When Gabe, no, Rich, pulled back he knew what would happen next. It was his first time having any kind of sex with another man and he was nervous as hell. It didn't help that he was naked and emotionally exposed to about ten strangers. Jared had a real relationship with this man off screen that was in a bad patch. It had to be hard for him to do this too.

Rich laid back sideways on the patio chair. He pulled his knees up to give Sam and the cameraman clear access. Sam stumbled through his lines but they weren't that important. He concentrated on his slicked fingers pumping in and out of Rich while his other hand stroked a dick that wasn't his. A PA slid a condom packet over outside of the shot. At least there was one thing he knew how to do.

He pushed his sheathed cock deep into Rich and bit the inside of his cheek to control his reaction. For a porn star Rich was still pretty tight around him. Sam took over holding Rich's legs and snapped his hips another couple times before finding his rhythm. He grunted and pistoned into the moaning man beneath him. 

Rich started stroking himself and the sight of it turned Sam on more than he thought it would. He had to pull out. He'd seen enough porn to know he had to make a show of it. He peeled the latex off and stood over Rich, bringing himself to climax to come all over Rich's body. Rich wasn't far behind. When all was said and done they just panted for breath and stared intensely at one another.   
After being wiped down Sam went back to the room he had used for wardrobe. Rich knocked lightly before entering. He looked like he would cry.

"You weren't yourself out there," he said.

"I'm sorry, Rich. There's just so much going through my head right now."

"I know, honey. But it was nice. My last scene was with you and it was really you, not Sam." He reached up to touch Sam's face. "You weren't all cold and professional."

Sam didn't know what to say. He felt a real connection with Rich. He hoped he wasn't setting this guy up for disappointment when he left and Jared came back. He allowed himself to follow through with his impulse to kiss the man. He held Rich close to him and just comforted him. He showed him the affection he thought Rich deserved.

"Jar, does this mean we're okay?" Rich asked hopefully.

"It means we're gonna be. I can't stand to see you hurting. I'm going to fix this," Sam kissed his forehead. 

"I know how much you love Jensen. The universe fucked up when it didn't make you brothers. I talked to Misha. He's ready to walk away. He wants to invest in the production company. I think Jen will go too and we'll all be okay."

"Getting away from Crowley won't be easy." If the version of him in this reality was anything like the smarmy bastard he knew, they were in for difficult task.

  
***

  
Dean rode back to Jensen and Misha's apartment with his 'husband.' They were going to change and meet up with Rich and 'Jared' for dinner and the chance to discuss their exit strategy from King of Hell productions. 

They had a decent place. It was sleek and modern but he supposed his counterpart had chosen the black and stainless steel kitchen. There were pictures of Jensen and Misha on the walls as well as ones of Jared and Rich. Some were of the four of them. A couple were Jensen and Jared. On the mantle were their collective AVN awards.

He went through their closet and found that they wore similar clothes. Mostly stylish jeans and button downs, a few quirky fitted tees. Several blazers hung in one section. There were tuxedos in clear garment bags. Must be for award shows. He chose a maroon shirt and some dark jeans. 

Misha hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "That color looks so good on you." He released him and grabbed a blue shirt that complemented his eyes. They dressed quietly and Dean had to admit that Misha was even hotter with his clothes on. He looked so different from Cas. This man had a beautiful smile that he flashed often. His eyes crinkled. He walked with an air of confidence. 

At dinner, Sam avoided eye contact with him. They knew how each other had spent the day but Dean was far from ashamed. It was a dream come true. Gay porn wasn't his first choice but hey, he had a great time with Misha on and off screen. Sam just seemed off altogether.

"Gentlemen, to my last day!" Gabe lifted his pilsner glass to toast. They clinked glasses.

"My days are numbered as well," Misha admitted. He took Dean's hand. "Both of us."

Rich lit up. "Really? You guys are in?" He looked at Sam who was smiling warmly at him.

"Looks like I'm all in, too," Sam said. Rich gave him a chaste kiss in his excitement. Dean noticed that Sam didn't shy away from it.

He long suspected there was something between his brother and Gabriel. He doubted it went past a little man crush but seeing Sam with Rich made him rethink that. They just looked right together. It was nice seeing Sam smile.

"So what are we going to do about Crowely?" Dean spoke up. 

"I'm going to meet with our lawyer tomorrow. I can run out the couple months on my contract without renewing it. I just need a legitimate project that would supercede Crowley's shooting schedule. I have a read for a cable pilot that probably won't go anywhere but if I land it then I can kill some time. You two are the main characters and it kills an entire series for you to walk."

"We can't afford to buy them out of the remainder of their contracts. Not if we're starting up our own production company."

"What about waiting him out?" Sam asked.

"No offense, but neither of you are in the running for a major studio film. Crowley has had you too busy to look at legit avenues." Rich answered.

Dean looked down into his glass of beer. "Rehab. We could check ourselves in. Crowley won't have access to our medical files. Actors check in to rehab all the time for substance abuse, sex addictions, sometimes just sheer exhaustion."

Misha grabbed his face and kissed him. "You are a fucking genius!"

For all that they'd done together, a public display of affection is what made Dean blush. "But a fancy one. And not something Crowley can try to pay for to write off. If he pays the bills he could get access."

"Great. I will look into a good long term facility for you guys since I am no longer on anyone's call sheet," Rich offered. 

This time Misha raised his glass. "To Team Free Will."

  
***

  
Sam went home with Rich. He needed to get with Dean over how to escape this reality but he was doing all he could to repair a damaged relationship. It would be a dick move to spend the evening with his brother when Rich needed him. 

He didn't mind the affection. It was nice to hold someone's hand again. The kisses were sweet and lingering. He'd replaced the glimmer of tears with a happy sparkle in Rich's eyes in the course of a few hours. He would genuinely miss the guy when he returned to his slice of the universe.

It was late and time for bed. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and wondered which side of the bed he was supposed to sleep on. He waited for Rich to slide in first.

He hadn't shared a bed with anyone in a long time. He laid on his back and closed his eyes. He felt a warm hand stroke his chest.  
He turned to face Rich and melted into his kiss. It was deeper and more passionate than any of the others they'd exchanged. Sam felt different when it was just the two of them. It was easier to let down his defenses and enjoy the new sensations. When Rich climbed on top of him he relished the feeling of a hot body pressing onto him.

When they did their scene together there had been no buildup, no foreplay. Sam tried his best to be a lover but that was nothing compared to what he was doing with Rich now. He found himself wanting this. He wanted to give this to Rich.

At some point they'd shed their underwear and just writhed together under the covers. Sam was painfully hard but he didn't want their hot and heavy make out session to end just yet. Rich knew every spot to kiss and suck at. He knew the place on Sam's shoulder to bite just a little harder that caused Sam's back to arch and for him to scrape his nails down Rich's back. He was already wrecked by the time he felt a slick finger press into his hole.

He jumped at first. It was a strange sensation but far from unpleasant. He supposed his body was used to being touched like that. Rich distracted him with his mouth and tongue while he worked in another finger. Sam thought for sure he was going to blow a wad all over them just from the two fingers pumping and working him open.   
Sam had assumed from the script that Jared was a top but apparently that didn't apply to his personal life. His body took three fingers with barely a burn at the stretch and he was begging for Rich's cock to fill him up. Rich lubed himself up and pressed forward in one fluid movement.   
Lightning raced up Sam's spine. Rich had one of his legs up over his arm and went as deep as he could with each thrust, several hitting Sam's prostate. He held on tight to the smaller man and let himself go completely. 

"You feel so amazing. Love what you do to me. Gonna make me come on just your cock." The praises fell easily from Sam's mouth. Rich just smiled and kissed him. He moved Sam slightly so every stroke would hit his bundle of sensitive nerves. 

Sam's eyes rolled back in his head as his body went rigid. He felt himself clench down hard on the cock buried inside him as his own untouched dick pulsed out cum on his stomach. Rich just rode him through it before grabbing Sam's hips and giving him once last hard thrust. Sam was still spasming on him when Rich finished filling Sam's hole with his own load.

Sam had to be told to turn Rich loose so he could clean them up. Sam pushed the covers back to the mess on him wouldn't get on the sheets. Rich laid back and caught his breath before getting up to fetch a warm washcloth from the master bath. He tenderly wiped Sam down. When he came back from rinsing it out he settled back in the bed.  
Rich started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam rolled on his side. He put a hand on Rich's chest.

"It's just...it's been awhile since we've done that. Made love like that."

Sam pulled Rich close and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "I'm so sorry," was all he could think to say. He kissed Rich on the forehead and just kind of rocked him. Jared couldn't be such a bad guy if Rich loved him so much. It was just a bad patch for them.

They'd make it through it. If Rich was his boyfriend he'd do anything to keep him.   
Finding his way back suddenly wasn't as important as what was right there in his arms. If he stayed he could have that every night. All he had at home was an empty bed and the occasional dream about Gabriel. And Dean looked so happy with Misha, like he found a version of Cas that was in love with him. He would tell him tomorrow. He wanted to stay.

  
***

  
Misha was all over Dean the minute they were behind closed doors. He'd had Misha's cock down his throat hours before but now a tongue in his mouth freaked him out? His dick on the other hand, totally into it. After the initial shock he just went with it. He could make it through the night with his fake husband. Tomorrow he'd be working with Sam to write their ticket out of there.

Dean knew Misha only did the Dom thing on film but maybe he was just as aggressive in his personal life with Jensen. He was still a little sore from earlier but it wasn't his body and he knew the previous inhabitant was definitely down with it. He married the guy. Dean just happened to be getting some guilt-free experimentation in the deal.

Misha broke their kiss and grabbed two tight fistfuls of Dean's shirt. "Fuck me, Jen." He pulled Dean down the hallway to the bedroom and fell back, Dean falling on top of him. His fingers worked deftly to unbutton and get Dean shirtless.

The next few minutes they tugged and pulled until there wasn't a scrap of material between them. Dean rutted his hard cock against Misha's until Misha pressed something into his hand. He took the very strong hint and lubed up his fingers to prep Misha.

He was a little surprised at how easy the first finger slid in. He didn't waste any time getting in a second and third before Misha was demanding he start bury his 'beautiful dick' in his ass. Dean slicked himself up and plunged in with a hard stroke.

"Yes!" Misha cried. He bit down on Dean's shoulder. "Fuck me, Jen! Make me yours!"

His eyes had gone from blue to nearly black from his lust blown pupils. He grunted and growled like an animal in heat whilst Dean brutally jackhammered him. Dean's balls slapped loud and hard against Misha's ass. His fingertips dug into Misha's perfect hips.

Dean was already sweating. He'd had plenty rough sex in his lifetime but nothing so...primitive. it was so passionate and fierce. And the way Misha was tight on his dick was unbelievable. He looked down at Misha just begging to be wrecked and wanted nothing more than to satisfy. He cupped Misha's ass and brought him up to change the angle. The way Misha gasped for breath meant he had to be hitting the prostate. 

He took shorter, harder strokes, trying to catch the sweet spot each time until Misha's eyes rolled back in his head and come shot from his untouched cock up to his chest. A couple drops hit Dean's chin and between that and feeling Misha clench hard on him he couldn't hold back his own orgasm. He came so hard he was seeing double for a couple minutes. He pulled out and flopped down on his back next to Misha.

"Mmmm....every time we film a scene I can't wait to come home and get as good as I gave. Damn, baby. You may have to carry me to the shower because my legs feel like jello." Misha smiled at him.

He looked so much like Cas but yet it wasn't. This man was so confident and sexy. Not that Cas wasn't, just in his sweet, dorky way. Cas would never be so aggressive in bed. He'd want Dean to take his time and make love. At least that's how Dean pictured it.

Misha was a great guy. Jensen was lucky to have him. It was the rare case where two Alpha personalities meshed well together. They were a good match. Their lives would go on great long after Dean was gone. All he wanted was to go home. Maybe tell Cas he thought they had a chance at being closer, more than friends.

After showering together they settled down in bed. Dean got comfortable on his side and Misha snuggled up to his back, making him the little spoon. He went right to sleep and actually rested through the night.

  
***

  
Sam woke up still holding Rich. A little sunlight came through the window and highlighted the golden strands in his hair. He looked so beautiful. He'd made up his mind. He wanted to stay. He wanted to have a life with someone who loved him and he could treat Rich better than Jared did. They were going into business together, partners in every way. There was nothing like that for Sam Winchester.

Dean woke up alone, Misha being some early-rising freak. He disturbed Dean around five to tell him he was going for a run. Now Dean heard the shower running. He stumbled in to pee and brush his teeth. All the while Misha was singing some weird ass song. Dean went to the kitchen to find the coffee. He may have gotten a good night's sleep for a change but he was lacking in the caffeine department.

On opposite sides of town the brothers started their days with their respective partners. They kissed them goodbye as they left to hold meetings. Dean immediately called Sam for his address. He was coming over. He found some car keys and pressed the fob until he could tell which vehicle in the parking structure of his building was his. Sure as hell wasn't Dean's baby but it was still a black Impala. Don't make 'em like they used to, though.

Turned out the address he was going to was one of his saved presets on the GPS. He made his way over with ease, handing his keys over to the valet at Sam's building. The doorman smiled and waved at him as he went to the elevator. No doubt his and Misha's doorman did the same to Sam.  
Sam had a pensive look on his face when he let Dean in. Dean was worried.

"Rough night?" He asked his younger brother.

"Um...great night, actually. Kind of what I want to talk to you about."

"Dude, I get it. In this reality we're gay on and off screen. It's like Vegas, alright? What happens here stays here. We play our parts and we get out."

"I don't want to," Sam said quietly. He sank down on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. Dean joined him.

"What? We can't stay."

"Why not? I've got a good thing here. You do too."

"What I've got is great sex with another guy's husband. Did you forget that Rich is in love with Jared?"

"Him and Jared are having problems."  
"

And it's on you to fix them? We don't belong here, Sam."

"At least you have something to go back to. You have Cas. I have nobody."

"Fuck you, Sam." Those last three words stung. "We have always had each other."

Sam just hung his head. "We don't even have a plan to go back."

"Yes we do. I cleared my head and I remembered the spell. I just need help hitting some woo ships to get what we need to do it."

"Hard to get?" Sam sounded so defeated. Dean wanted to leave and he wouldn't leave Sam behind."

"Nah, just a matter of a couple hours driving around." Dean moved closer to his brother and put an arm around him. "If we stayed, we're either venturing into a fan girl's wet dream or getting checked into rehab and locked away from Misha and Richard for months." He chose his next words carefully. "There's no guarantee that Cas wants a relationship with me. And now that you've opened up your realm of possibilities there could be a Mr. Right looking for you when you've been looking for some Susie Homemaker."

"Never thought I'd hear you tell me to find a boyfriend. Not seriously, anyway."

"Never thought I'd be into acting out the stuff I've watched online."

They exchanged weak smiles. It wasn't like Dean didn't understand. He wanted his little brother to be happy, no matter who that wound up being. But they were no better than angels or demons riding a meatsuit. Leaving was just the right thing to do.

They were back to Sam's apartment before their partners were. Dean set everything up and started reciting the spell from memory. He didn't remember stumbling or messing up the first time but he recalled what he'd written and was sure it would work this time. A bright flash of white light flooded the apartment so they shielded their eyes, expecting to find themselves back in the bunker.

"Boys," they were greeted by a familiar voice. They were in a dimly lit bar with drinks in front of them. Chuck sat across from them in the booth.

"What the Chuck, Chuck? Did I blow us up?" Dean asked.

Chuck huffed a small laugh. "I brought you here. And I sent you there."

"You get your jollies on slash fiction?" Sam looked a little disgusted.

"I wanted you to see what could be. Dean, you and Castiel were meant to be together but you both insist on going off script so it's just long overdue. You needed to see that you had more than just an attraction to him. You could only be physical with his counterpart because you love the real Cas.

"Sam, you've been so closed off to the notion of love. But it's your nature to be loving, protective. I gave you a Gabriel lookalike because you sparked something in him that no human ever had. And you proved that it was a good decision to bring him back."

Sam's eyes welled up. "Back?"

"Hiya, kiddo," a voice came from behind them. Sam snapped around to see Gabriel, alive and whole again. He rushed up to hug him, lifting him off the ground. "Good to see you too, Samshine." Sam put him down and just caressed his face, needing to touch him.

"Got anything in that magic bag for me?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Click your heels three times and wind up in bed with Cas?" Chuck shrugged. "What you were looking for was with you all along, Dorothy. Just tell him how you feel." He raised his glass and tipped it to Dean. Another shift of time and space and they were home.

"Dean!" Cas threw his arms around him and nearly knocked him over. "Where were you? Gabriel? If you did anything..."

"Cas, chill. It was your Dad. He brought Gabriel back and-" Dean turned to see Gabe and Sam making out with each other. "Guys, uhh. Go to your room." He waved them away. Gabe snapped his fingers and they disappeared from sight.

"Our brothers are a couple?" Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah. How do you feel about that?"

"As long as Sam is happy then I am happy for them."

"The two dudes thing doesn't bother you?

"Dean, you know I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. Does this bother you?"

"Not at all. These last couple days opened my eyes." Dean put an arm around Cas and walked him to the sofa in their common room. He sat them down. "We went to another reality kind of like before. But this time fake me was married to...well. fake you. But you see, he wasn't you. All I wanted was to come home to you."

"What are you saying?"

Dean took Cas' face in both hands and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "This, Cas. I'm saying I want what they had, for us."

"Oh, Dean," Cas moved forward this time, seeking a deeper kiss. Dean slid his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him close against him. Cas leaned back, positioning Dean half on top of him. They exchanged lazy kisses and canoodled until they were startled.

"Wings? Gabe you're killing me!" They heard Sam call out.

Dean and Cas blushed and snickered. "I should probably soundproof Sam's room," Cas said.

"Better do ours too, angel," Dean said with a wicked grin.


End file.
